Not Capable of Loving
by PinkVeeBerry
Summary: When Akemi meets her former teammate Suigetsu she gets to know Sasuke. She promises herself not to fall with him like every girl. Because his only emotion is anger and he's not capable of loving. Will she keep that promise? SasukexOC read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Not Capable of Loving**

**A/N: Sooo new fanfiction. My first Naruto fanfiction :D Hope you like it and review so I know if it's good and I should start with writing another chapter :)**

**I don't know when exactly this is playing in the Manga. After Itachi's death. It doesn't really fit into the whole storyline from the Manga so just ignore the fact ;)**

**And I'm really totally hopeless with the whole "-chan", "-san", "-sama" and "-kun" thing^^  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**  
><em>

_I Chapter 1 I_

It was pouring. I looked up into the sky feeling the raindrops hit my face. The people around me hurried into buildings trying to find shelter. I couldn't understand them. I loved rain. How it was soaking my long black hair, my short dark red dress. How it was rolling down my pale skin. Minutes later I was still standing there but the rest of the street was empty.

As a kunoichi I was used to standing in the rain. You couldn't just skip a mission to find shelter. You couldn't leave your position while you were spying just to stay dry. But there were too much girls who were caring about their looks more than about the safety of their country. I was almost unique. Kirigakure only had a small number of ninja's and there were even less kunoichis.

I walked on the empty street past abandoned buildings when I heard a noise out of one of them. I stopped death in my tracks. This building should be empty. Had I just imagined it? I tried to hear something else than the soft noise of the rain that was hitting the ground. There it was again. It sounded like a voice.

Slowly and quiet I walked in. I hid my chakra. Whatever the person in here was doing, he didn't want to be seen. Why else should someone hide in an empty building? I felt a really dark chakra in front of me. And then it was suddenly gone. My eyes widened as I heard a soft noise right behind me. In a soft movement I instantly turned around and activated my defence. A wall of water protected me when the katana came down on me. I saw red piercing eyes and then he was gone again. I kept my water protection up. It wasn't as strong as Gaara's of the Sand but similar. I tried to take the great Shuriken from it's usual spot at my back but I wasn't on an official mission so I had left it at home. At least I always had some kunais in a pocket on my leg. I grabbed them and threw them at the guy that was attacking me. He dodged them easily and a while we were just chasing each other through the room when we both stopped. I didn't know why but I just stopped, heavily breathing. He stopped right in front of me.

I looked at him. He was tall and I had to admit that he was quite good looking. Ok, not just quite. He had black hair and was very pale. He wasn't wearing a t-shirt so I could see his abs. His eyes were piercing red and looked somehow familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked him.  
>"Hn," he answered smirking. "As if you don't know."<br>I looked at him. "What? Are you a fucking celebrity or what? Just tell me your name and what you are doing here!"  
>"I am Sasuke Uchiha," he said.<br>Uchiha. Uchiha. Yes, that sounded familiar. Even though I had forgotten why exactly.  
>"Yeah, I think I've heard that name before. But I'm not quite sure," I stated, keeping my eyes on him in case he started to attack me again.<br>But he seemed to be a bit of shocked that I didn't know him.  
>"So…what are you doing here?" I asked him again.<p>

I could almost SEE him planning to attack me but I was distracted by the chakra I felt behind me. In a swift motion I turned around and kicked the person behind me with my foot. I probably would have hit the other ninja into the gut except that there was no one. There was only water. I recognized the chakra immediately. Even though I knew who it was the Uchiha guy seemed to have decided to attack me again. He was running in my direction, the katana in is hand. With a few hand signs water shot up all around me, surrounding me and dodging his katana. I knew exactly how to handle my element after years of training. The Uchiha attacked me again but I just let the water wash him away. Completely soaked he then sat on the floor spiting out some of the water he had swallowed. His face contorted in an angry grimace and I felt his dark chakra pulsating. With a groan he flung himself at me and spat flames. I laughed. As if my water wouldn't extinguish his flames in mere seconds. When the flames vanished I saw his hands glow with electricity. Fuck! Chidori was no good! Water was only guiding it! If he attacked me I would be grilled.

"Suigetsu, don't you think it's time to move your ass?" I called out, feeling the chakra of the other ninja again.

The Uchiha stopped in his movement.

Suigetsu appeared in front of me. "Wow, Akemi-chan, you have really grown up and matured." I saw the confused face of Sasuke, observing us. Suigetsu then pulled me into a tight hug. I saw the huge sword on his back.  
>"Hey! You've got Zabuza-sama's sword!" I laughed. " After this amount of time I thought you would already have Samehada."<br>He looked a bit annoyed.  
>"Anyway, I missed you. Where have you been the last few years?" I asked him.<br>"Missed you, too!" Suigetsu said grinning, earning an contemptuous look from Sasuke. "He doesn't know anything about friendship," he then whispered in my ear just to speak up again. "I was captured by some evil snake-guy and locked into a water tank."  
>"You were just chilling all the time?" I asked jokingly.<br>"I didn't want to do that! I was L-O-C-K-E-D!" he repeated annoyed.  
>"Haha, it's okay," I laughed. "You see, I've been training all those years."<br>"Yeah, I saw that. Excellent fight! You're water protection really has become strong!"

In that very moment a kunai flew at me. With a fast movement of my hand it collided with a solid wall of water. A bit annoyed I looked at the Uchiha.  
>"What the fuck is your problem? Can't I even talk to an old friend for some time?" I hissed.<br>"Hn," was all he answered. Seriously?  
>"Hey, Sasuke! Why are you attacking her? She won't tell on us," Suigetsu said.<br>"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked.  
>"Yes," he answered firmly. It made me happy to know that Suigetsu trusted me and I would never ever sell him out.<br>"Fine," Sasuke murmured.

We went over to him.  
>"So Sasuke, this is Akemi Akihana, my former teammate and the most talented kunoichi I know and the most beautiful, too," Suigetsu introduced me.<br>I couldn't help. I blushed a bit.  
>"Akemi, this is Sasuke Uchiha."<br>"About that… why does he think I know him?" I asked.  
>"Well, the Uchiha-clan is – or rather was – a great part of Konohagakure. Unfortunately, it has been totally wiped out – apart from this annoying guy here and Madara Uchiha – by Sasuke's brother who only did that because the elder of Konoha wanted him to." Sasuke flinched. "The clan is known for the Sharingan – those red eyes you saw – with which they can copy every Jutsu, read your hand signs and know what you're about to do and of course: Genjutsu isn't effective on them. Yes, that's mostly it."<p>

I looked at Sasuke and realized that his eyes were no longer red. The look of my green eyes was now returned by onyx orbs.

"Okay… and what are you doing here?" was my next question.  
>"Well, Sasuke wanted to stay here for a bit and train 'cause there is such a little number of ninjas here and because we're all Nuke-Nins we have to stay somewhere they won't find us… Oh, I think I shouldn't have said that!" Suigetsu said, looking at Sasuke who was glaring at him.<br>"You've… you've become a Nuke-Nin?" I asked. I didn't want to, but I sounded impressed.  
>"Yes, I'm sorry…" Suigetsu said, seeming ashamed.<p>

I wasn't sure how to feel. I really liked Suigetsu. He had been my best friend and yes, I had had a little crush on him when I had been younger. But my whole life I had been told to protect our village from Nuke-Nins and now he was one, too. What was I supposed to do? And that Sasuke somehow made me feel nervous. He was strong. He would be able to kill me easily.

"Wait. You said 'all'… are there more than the two of you?" I asked.  
>I had only just said that when a girl with red hair and red eyes landed next to the boys. A few seconds a huge boy with orange hair appeared at her side. The girl looked at me angrily. I was good in reading other people's mind. She was in love with Sasuke and hated Suigetsu. Now that there was another girl she was scared Sasuke would chose me over her. As if that was possible. He didn't even know me and seconds ago he had been trying to kill me.<p>

"Okay, that's Karin," Sasuke pointed at the girl without any emotion in his voice. "And that's Jugo." The orange haired boy smiled at me friendly.  
>"Anyway, you can't stay here. Lucky, I was the one who heard you!"<br>Sasuke laughed bleakly. "I would have killed everyone. I even would have killed you but as you are a friend of Suigetsu's. And if it's not safe here where do you suggest us to live?" He sounded very sarcastic.  
>Suigetsu looked at me interested and the words just left my mouth. " You can live at my home."<br>Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "I won't tell on you. Suigetsu's one of my best friends!"  
>"Yeah, you better not do anything stupid or tell someone, otherwise I will have to kill you. And it will be very painful and excruciating death!"<br>Suigetsu wanted to protest but I shushed him. "I swear it!"  
>"Well, I just assume you are a person that stands to her word. So I accept your invitation."<br>Karin wanted to say something but Sasuke just hold his hand in front of her face and she closed her mouth. That boy was bossy. Horrible!

Sasuke looked deep into my eyes and I heard Karin clear her throat. Yes, Sasuke was good looking but I wouldn't fall for him. He wasn't as easy to decipher as the rest but if there was one thing I could see, it was that he wasn't capable of loving someone. He was ice cold. Emotionless. Every girl that fell for him – and I bet lots of them existed – was damned to live a life full of rejection. Because he couldn't love and he wouldn't. The only emotion he seemed to have was anger.

**A/N: So that's it ;)**

**Meaning of her name:**

_**Akemi - "Bright and beautiful"**_

_**Aki - Fall/Autumn**_

**_Hana - Flower(s)_**

**So if you like this and want it to go on: REVIEW! ;)_  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Capable of Loving**

**A/N: Yeah, just one review but I thought I should just write the next chapter... maybe - pretty pretty please - there will be more people reviewing this?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_I Chapter 2 I_

My house was rather big. My family had been one of the mightiest and richest in Kirigakure. They had been ninjas. Every single one of them. And that was the reason why it had been natural for me to be one, too. Anyway, they were all dead. I was the last living Akihana. Just like Sasuke was the last Uchiha - apart from Madara. Someday in the future we both would have to restore our clans. Just now we had to make sure that we would survive so restoring the clan was even possible. Even though it seemed like Sasuke had other plans that would probably get him killed in the near future. He didn't  
>talk about them too much.<p>

So like I said. My house was big. There was enough space for the five of us. It felt good to have someone around me again. To not be completely alone anymore. Even though it probably lasted only for a short time.

I spent most of my time with Suigetsu and Jugo. I tried to be as nice to Karin as possible but it was obvious that she hated me. And Sasuke? Let's just say I tried to stay away from him. Even though it was clear for me that I wouldn't fall in love with him because of his oh-so-lovely character it could've happened that I fell in love with him because of his oh-so-hot looks. Which were definitely present all the time.

So they were now living at my place for a few days. Karin had demanded to sleep in the same room like Sasuke who had said he would rather die after which Karin had practically exploded. Just like I had noticed the first time I had seen her: She loved Sasuke. In her very own way. If I was in love with Sasuke I would behave totally different. I wouldn't let him notice it. Why should I? He would only feel great because again there was someone that loved him, he could use for his own aim. But I needed to stop thinking about him. He had become an almost constant thought on my mind. Which was really bad.

So I stood up at night to get on the roof of my house. I often did that to watch the moon and the stars. I only wore a thin cardigan over the dress that I wore at night. It was cold like always but as a kunoichi I was used to coldness. I looked at the black sky and wished I was on a mission. I loved running through a forest and sleeping under the nightsky. It felt great to hear all the animals and sounds in a forest at night when I was on a mission.

Because dreaming of being on a mission had made me go into the kunoichi-mode I heard soft footsteps behind me. It was probably Karin, I at first thought. She often strolled around at night and eventually ended up at Sasuke's room, stealing things or watching him sleep. I had noticed that a few times but never had felt like telling it Sasuke 'cause that would have meant talking to him.

But then I realized that it wasn't Karin. It wasn't her chakra. It was darker. I frowned. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"  
>He came closer and sat down next to me, letting his legs hang over the roof. He was smirking. That bastard. I didn't know why but I often cursed him in my mind.<p>

"I saw you walking up here-" he started.  
>"And you felt the urge to follow me or what?" I interrupted him.<br>"Obviously. So what are you doing here?" he asked.  
>It was the first time we really talked since that fight in the abandoned building. I needed to get rid of him. It was enough that I was constantly thinking of that asshole. Talking would just make it worse. I had promised myself not to fall for him!<p>

"I like watching the nightsky," I admitted. So much to getting rid of him.  
>"Hn." I took it as a sound of approval.<br>So we kept sitting there in silence for a while until I eventually decided to go back to my bed. I didn't say goodbye or anything. I just stood up and walked away. He didn't even look after me. He didn't even move. He just stayed there in same position, his eyes locked with the moon.

Back in my bed I realized that he hadn't insulted me. He hadn't been unfriendly. The picture of the moon shining on his pale face, lightning up his onyx eyes made those constant thoughts about him so much worse.

**A/N: Ok, so short one, I'm sorry... I dunno what else to say :)**  
><strong>Liked it? Liked it not? Please review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Capable Of Loving**

**A/N: Hello there :D Thanks to jayjay, Kago of the Funk, LucyLu1958, Mist16 and alicelouise'x!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
><strong>_

_I Chapter 3 I_

"Ok, rules are simple. I brought a bird to hide a small bell somewhere in this forest. The team that finds the bell first has won. Fights between the teams are allowed but no harms shall be done," Jugo explained, looking at Sasuke sternly.

We were standing in the middle of the small forest near the village, wanting to train. A few sunrays were able to shine through the thick branches and leaves above us, illuminating the forest to a small extent but apart from that it was dark.

"To the teams. You are allowed to choose," Jugo went on.

"I'll take Sasuke!" Karin said, not even letting seconds pass after Jugo had closed his mouth.

"No," Sasuke simply said and hadn't it been about me, trying to stay cool, I would've screamed "Ha!" at Karin's face.

Karin was now pouting. "I won't team up with HIM," she said, looking at Suigetsu angrily.

"You can team up with Akemi," Jugo said.

"Are you mad?" Suigetsu said to Jugo. "Karin would probably secretely kill Akemi because she's a jealous bitch! I'll team up with Akemi and Sasuke can team up with her! She won't kill HIM... probably only rape him."

Karin had a nice try on hitting Suigetsu but failed as always.

"Ok, stop it now!" Sasuke said, annoyed, looking at Karin and Suigetsu. "It's easy: I'll team up with Akemi and you two team up!"

"NO!" Suigetsu and Karin screamed at the same time. Oh, poor Suigetsu. But somehow I was happy I didn't end up with Karin. Or Sasuke did. Secretely I was very happy to be in a team with Sasuke.

"But Sasuke! You need me! I can detect everyone's chakra!" Karin almost pleaded. As if she would be seperated from Sasuke for her whole life and not only a few hours. Or even only one.

"I'm sure Akemi can do that, too," Sasuke said and I raised my eyebrows at Karin grinning evilly.

"And anyway, even you can't detect someone's chakra if they're hiding it," I added.

She stuck out her tongue at me and I wondered how more childish she could get.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Jugo asked.

Everybody nodded even Karin who was still pouting.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Jugo yelled and we alle jumped up onto the branches. Suigetsu and Karin took of into the east and Sasuke and I started into the west. We were jumping from branch to branch very fast and I felt as if Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to me. I could've get lost and he wouldn't care. So much to teamwork.

Suddenly he slowed down. "Everything okay?" he asked me and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes. Sure," I answered, surprised.

"We will win," he said. "Karin and Suigetsu aren't exactly good ninjas. I don't know about your abilities but from what I saw that day in the empty building you're quit okay. And even if you're not. I'm way stronger than every little pathetic one of you."

Right. He couldn't just stay nice for at least one minute. But what did I expect? The words "Sasuke" and "nice" were impossible to be used in the same sentence unless there was a "not" involved.

"Anything unusual?" Sasuke asked after some time.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the forest around us. I didn't feel any chakra. "Nope, everything's okay."

So we went on to jump from branch to branch in complete silence. Suddenly as soft chiming was carried to my ears by the wind.

"Did you just hear that?" I asked Sasuke.

"What?" he asked.

"It sounded like a bell," I said in thoughts.

"A bell? You're sure?"

"Yes," I said, nodding my head.

"From what direction did it come?"

"East," I said.

"Fuck. That's were the others went!"

We turned around and started moving into the other direction fast.

A light chiming sound reached my ears again. "Did you hear it now?" I asked Sasuke.

"No," he answered, sounding a bit depressed. Or rather more depressed than normally. I realized why. It seemed that I could hear better than he did.

So I started routing us through the forest until the chiming was even loud enough for Sasuke to hear. It wasn't long before we ended in clearing.

We looked around and saw a bell hanging a few branches above us.

"Hold on!" a voice behind us said. It was Suigetsu.

Ah shit!

"Seems like were going to have to battle this," Sasuke said, his Sharingan already activated.

Ah double-shit!

I started fighting with Suigetsu and Sasuke was attacking Karin.

Suigetsu and I didn't really battle. He changed into water and I defended myself with water. It was practically a big waterfight. SO I was completely soaked.

Karin had fainted. Sasuke had probably just made her a compliment.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" Suigetsu suddenly said, but I didn't turn around thinking he only tried to distract me.

"Sasuke, don't do that!" Suigetsu said and I saw fear in his eyes so I finally turned around.

The last thing I saw was Sasuke's glowing hands before I felt the electricity enter my wet body, giving me a zap.

I broke down, feeling my body hurt because of the electricity pulsing in my veins.

"Are you mad? You could've killed her!" Suigetsu screamed at Sasuke, kneeling down next to me.

"You have to sacrifice teammates to fulfil a mission and kill the enemies," Sasuke said, coldly. I didn't know how Suigetsu had escaped the shock but he seemed perfectly fine.

"But we're not on a mission! This is a training!" Suigetsu said, eyeing me anxiously.

Sasuke shrugged.

The pain became more intense. The last thing I saw was Suigetsu standing up and punching Sasuke right into the face. Sasuke just let him. He didn't defend himself. That was what irritated me. Even though I didn't know Sasuke too well I was sure he wouldn't just let anyone punch him. That was my last thought before I passed out.

**A/N: Love? Hate? It really took me long to write this because I had so little reviews :( Maybe if all of you could review it would go faster?**

**Oh and I'm probably posting a new Hidan fanfiction tomorrow :D So check it out if you want to :D**

**And don't forget to review :D**


End file.
